Obito Uchiha
Obito Uchiha, formerly known as Tobi, is a major villain from the anime and manga franchise known as Naruto. Background As the member of the Hidden Leaf Village's Uchiha Clan, Obito Uchiha became the apprentice of Naruto's father Minato Namikaze alongside Kakashi Hatake with the aspirations to one day become a hokage. However his dreams of becoming a Hokage will soon end during the Third Great Ninja War in which later would have Obito fatally wounded when both him and Kakashi Hatake tried to rescue their team mate or love interest Rin Hohara. With Obito being trapped under a debris that had half of his body underneath it. Obito had Rin transplant his right eye to Kakashi before the cave he is trapped in collapses. With Obito trapped in the cave, he was later rescued by on of the series major antagonist, Madara Uchiha who would then replace much of Obito's damaged body with artificial limbs created from White Zetsu. As the dying Madara Uchiha needed Obito to over seeing Project Tsuki no Me in his place until he resurrected Nagato. As he arranged Obito witnessing his love interest's death by a reluctant Kakashi Hatake as a consequences of coduct between Hidden Leaf & Hidden Mist Villages. Because of Rin Hohara's death, it impacted his life as he becomes hateful and disillusion with reality. He would then later become Madara's main man and acting under Madara's name. He then created the alias of Tobi as he and Zetsu orchestrate events that would later eventually come close to one conclusion: The Fourth Great Ninja War. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physique:' Obito is physically superior to any normal human on Earth. *'Chakra: '''Like all Naruto characters, Obito possesses chakra, spiritual energy that can be found in living things. With it, he can use different natures such as wind, water, earth, and lightning. His natural affinity and strongest element, however, lies in the fire release. Obito can also empower his feet with chakra to walk on sheer surfaces and water or to use as traction to increase his speed while he runs. **'Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique: Obito can convert it into fire and expell it in his mouth and releasing it into a big blast of flames. **'Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance: '''Can expel a stream of fire from the the body. **'Fire Release: Uchiha Flame Formation: 'Obito possess the ability to create a massive barrier of flames. Victims that touch it gets set on fire. **'Uchiha Return: 'Allows Obito to nullify the effects of an incoming attack by his opponents, and proceeds to absorb the attack and releases the force of the attack back at them. **'Hiding Like A Mole Technique: 'The move lets him to burrow through the ground and travel underground. **'Gunbai Fanned Wind Technique: 'Obito can launch opponents backwards with a powerful gust of wind using Madara's gunbai. **'Hashirama's Cells: 'Obito's body is composed of Harishirama Cells that covers half oh his body. These cells allows Obito to use Hashirama's signature Wood Release. ***'Self Sustenance: With Hashirama's cells, Obito can live without the need of food, drink, oxygen, or sleep. ***'Increased Chakra Reserves:' Due to the cells, Obito has a massive pool of chakra that he can use to perform his techniques. He has so much that he can perform Kamui, a move that exhausted Kakashi after only 1 use, with almost no downside. It also lets him maintain Izanagi for 10 minutes when most users can only sustain it for a moment. ***'Enhanced Physique:' On the right side of his body, Obito is far stronger and tougher due to the cells implanted there. ***'Regeneration:' Whenever Obito takes damage to his body, Hashirama's cells drastically accelerate his healing process. ***'Wood Release: Piercing Branch: '''Throws a wooden skewer and makes it explode into multiple branches upon impact. ***'Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique: Obito can use the Underground Roots Technique to manipulate the terrain he's in by summoning an underground roots that Obito can bring out which varys in size. It is used for Obito to crush his opponents to death. **'''Sharingan: Being a member of the Uchiha clan, Obito naturally inherited their special eyes: the Sharingan. With the Sharingan, Obito's sense of sight is drastically enhanced, allowing him to see the chakra of others and the precise movements of their actions to predict and perfectly copy enemy attacks, even mimicking other's jutsus after seeing it only once. It also lets him see straight through genjustus, making him practically immune to their illusions. Though he only has one Sharigan due to giving his other one to his former friend Kakashi Hatake, this does not seem to impact his Sharingan abilities at all. ***'Genjutsu: Sharingan: '''By making eye contact with a foe, Obito can place opponents under a genjutsu that he can use to forcefully extract information, render the foe unconscious, and cast temporary illusions to trick his enemies. ***'Izanagi: Unlike any other Genjutsu, this genjutsu only puts the on the user rather than the opponent. It allows Obito to rewrite and control his own state of existance, allowing them to not be hit by a fatal attack. It can turn injuries, several fatal blows and even death into a mere illusion when the move is still active. However, Obito has to expend his Sharingan's vision to perform it. **'Mangekyō Sharingan: '''A more advanced form of the Sharigan, which amplifies all of the Sharingan's abilities while adding a new one: Kamui. ***'Kamui: Obito has the ability to send parts of himself or people close to him to an alternate dimension. He can use this for various applications, such as forcefully pulling people to an inescapable realm where he has home field advantage and can teleport anywhere, summon weapons that he's stored there at will, or even retain a form of intangibility that leaves him nearly impossible to hit. However, it is not without its limitations. Obito can only use one application at a time, thus he cannot maintain all 3 applications at once. **'Rinnegan: '''To replace the Sharingan he gave to Kakashi, Obito took one of the deceased Nagato Uzumaki's Rinnegan. Considered to be the greatest of Dojutsu, the Rinnegan allows Obito to use and master all 5 basic nature types of chakra, renders him immune to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Infinite Tsukiyomi, as well as the Six Paths of the Sage techniques, though he has only used the Outer Path. Also like his Sharingan, the Rinnegan lets Obito see the chakra flow of others. ***'Demonic Statue of the Outer Path: Considered to let Obito to control life and death, it can spew out a dragon-like creature from its mouth which can remove the souls from its victim when they come into contact. It can also summon powerful chakra chains that can bind several strong Bijuu and can also allow the user to perform the Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. ****'''Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique: At will, Obito can use the dragon-like creature to free the souls of hundreds, resurrecting the dead, at the cost of Obito's own life. ***'Black Receiver Creation:' With his Rinnegan, Obito can create black receivers from his body to use as weapons. *'Master Martial Artist:' Due to his training as a ninja, Obito is highly skilled in hand-to-hand and weapon combat. His martial abilities are further enhanced by his Sharingan, which let him perfectly predict and mimic his enemies' attacks in battle. He has also been trained in various weapons for combat, being highly skilled at wielding shurikens and Madara's signature gunbai. Equipment *'Shuriken: '''What it says in the tin. **'Fūma Shuriken: Similar function and similar use, only difference it is much bigger and heavier. *'Kunai: '''A versatile melee version of the shuriken. *'Black Receiver: 'A black thin rod that can only be used by Rinnegan users. It can be grown out of Obito's body, and allows him to transmit chakra through the rods to control their body. It can also be used as a melee weapon to impale its victims. If the victim is impaled, Obito can send chakra into their opponent, slowing them down or even worse, paralyzing them. *'Gunbai: 'A highly durable fan that Obito borrowed from Madara during the Fourth Shinobi World War. It can be used as many different ways, it is connected to Obito via chains. The fan is durable enough to take a hit from a super-mini beast ball from Naruto. *'Spare Sharingan: If for some reason Obito is without his Rinnegan or he needs to perform Izanagi, he carries several replacement Sharingan that he will sacrifice the vision of instead of his main Sharingan. Alternate Forms Jūbi Jinchūriki When the Demonic Statue chains all of the 9 Bijuu, Obito becomes capable of combining them all together into the Ten-Tails, Jūbi. Afterwards, he can absorb Jūbi's chakra to become its Jinchūriki. As he becomes the host of the Ten-Tails form, Obito gains extraodinary power. *'Godly Physique:' Obito gains an immense boost in physical prowess. *'Amplified Chakra Reserves:' Due to his access to Jūbi's chakra, Obito's reserves grow drastically. *'Flight' *'Chakra Arms:' By shaping his chakra into a tangible aura, Obito can create extra limbs from his body that he can extend seemingly infitely. *'Tailed Beast Bomb:' As a jinchūriki, Obito gains the ability to shoot the Bijuu's signature Tailed Beast Bomb. It can either be fired as a spherical explosive projectile or Obito can eat it and fire it from his mouth as a crimson beam of energy. *'Six Red Yang Formation:' An evolved version of Hashirama's Four Red Yang Technique, Obito spreads 6 black receivers throughout a vast area, from which 6 powerful crimson barriers erect that are malleable and nearly impervious to harm. *'Truth-Seeking Balls:' Obito gains 10 Truth-Seeking Balls, spheres of chakra energy with various properties. Each orb is made of all 5 Chakra natures, the Yin-Yang release, and Sage chakra, that float behind Obito and can be shaped into various weapons at will. Upon contact the balls can destroy materials on the molecular level and dissipates most ninjutsu techniques. Obito has a telekinetic control of the balls, and can fire them at opponents like highly destructive cannon balls or as powerful explosives by rapidly expanding its size, engulfing enemies in its desintegrating properties. **'Shakujō:' A monk staff thay Obito frequently creates with a Truth-Seeking Ball. **'Sword of Nubonoko:' When getting serious, Obito is capable of transforming a Truth-Seeking Ball into a massive double-helix shaped sword that the original Sage of the Six Paths personally used centuries before. Obito claims the sword shaped the world and could easily destroy it, though it has never shown planet-busting capablilities. *'God Tree Summoning:' Obito summons part of Jūbi's true form, the God Tree, in a powerful wood release that fires 4 incredibly powerful Tailed Beast Bombs at the opponent. The tree is colossal, dwarfing entire mountains in sheer size. Feats Strength *Strong enough to punch through solid rock ten times his size. *Casually knocked out three Anbu-level ninjas with just a kick. *Can fight evenly with Kakashi Hatake in hand-to-hand combat. *Hashirama stated that Obito is stronger than him. *Can send foes flying with simple light strikes. *When angry, can crack and split the ground beneath him open with just his steps. *Strong enough to chop of the tails of the eight tails. *As Jūbito, easil ripped apart a Hokage's Four Red Yang Formation, which can easily withstand the 10 Tails' Tailed Beast Bombs, with his bare hands. *As Jūbito, can pin down Hashirama's Sage Art: Gate of the Great God technique and easily break through it. Speed *Easily blitzed a squadron of Ninjas in a short time of period. *Can keep up with the likes of A, Guy, 4th Raikage, Naruto and Minato and other fast ninjas. *Can turn intangible fast enough to react to Sasuke's body flicker move. *Fast enough to dodge blows from Minato. *Fast enough to react to a blitzing 4th Raikage. *Can dodge Konan's paper shurikens. *As Jūbito, can blitz Hashirama, block Amaterasu, and block Tobimara's teleportation technique. Durability *Tanks Kakashi's Lightning Clone electrocution. *Can tank attack from Naruto. *Survived thousands of paper explosions. *Took a Rasengan to the shoulder and the face and shrugged it off. *Survives getting stab through the body by a lightning-enhanced kunai. *As Jūbito, his Truth Seeking Ball can tank the impact of a 4 Tailed Beast Bomb. *As Jūbito, isn't phased by the hybrid of Amaterasu and Rasenshuriken, making contact with Truth-Seeking Balls, and a strike from Sasuke Uchiha's Senjutsu-enhanced Susano'o. Skill *Became the host of Jūbi, the 10 Tails. *Slaugthered the Kirigakure clan singlehandedly. *Became the leader of the Akatsuki. *Went toe-to-toe with Minato Uzumaki. *Summoned and controlled the Nine-Tails. *When he was a kid, saved Kakashi's life. Weaknesses *'Finite Chakra:' As vast as his reserves may be, Obito's chakra is still finite and he has to expend some to use his techniques. This means he can run low on energy from overusing techniques, and running out entirely can even kill him. *'Intangibility Limitations: '''Intangibility may be an advantage for Obito, but it is very flawed in many ways. While intangible, he cannot attack his foe as he would pass through them due to his intangibility. Furthermore, Obito can only sustain intangibility for 5 minutes in the course of a fight, and is incapable of using it after using up its time. *'Izanagi Limitations:' Though it leaves Obito essentially unkillable for 10 minutes, using Izanagi forfeits his Sharingan's sight, leaving it blind and useless after using the technique. *'Mangekyō Sharingan Limitations:' It may make Obito an incredibly formidable opponent, but his Sharingan is not without limitations. For one, he cannot copy jutsus or movements that he would be physicially incapable of learning, and thus he can't use an opponent's genetic powers against them. His Mangekyō Sharingan also gradually deteriorates his vision the more he uses it, and it can eventually become blind altogether. *'Jūbito Limitations:''' Though ridiculously powerful, Jūbi's power comes with a few limitations that hinder Obito in combat. When initially entering the form, Obito cannot fully control Jūbi's power, rendering him mindless and limiting his Truth-Seeking Balls to 2 instead of 10 until he gains control of the form. It also leaves him incapable of using Kamui, leaving him permanently tangible so long as Jūbi is inside his body. Lastly, he can only control the Truth-Seeking Balls within a few hundred meters of him, and loses power over it when it surpasses that range. This can be used against him by teleporting the balls away, leaving him with a fewer number of balls he can manipulate for the rest of a fight. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Naruto Category:Knife Wielders Category:Villains Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha